Wendigo
Wendigo (ウェンディゴ, Uendigo) is a mutant-type quirk in the possession of Samael Briggs that seemingly grants him the abilities of the nocturnal hunter of Native American legends. Overview The characteristic trait of the quirk is rapid hair loss and damaged skin which appears the same as lichen planus along with a mouth full of irregular teeth. As the Wendigo, Samael possesses increased strength, endurance and durability along with heightened predatory instincts and a mouth full of unruly and crooked teeth with extremely powerful jaw muscles that can deliver a bite force of 1,160 psi; which is similar to that of a grizzly bear. He also seems to have a skin that is extremely insulated against cold, allowing him to run naked in temperatures below -1°F or -18.33°C. While he does not have a better vision normally than human beings, Samael can perceive the infrared spectrum, which allows him to track down and see his victims in total darkness; making him the perfect hunter. With his increased strength, Samael is able to crush a mans skull with his bare hands which requires a force of 2,300 N and is able to wrestle with a whitetail buck which weighed around 125 kg (275 lb) and was charging at him. He has also been able to overpower three fully grown men at once. While his bones have become nearly thrice as dense and his muscles had to grow just as strong to keep up with them, his true durability comes from his skin which is as hard chromium; which is a 8.5 on Mohs scale of hardness. The skin is well distributed and stretchable just like regular human skin, which does not slow him down at all. This skin makes him highly resistant to knives and similarly sharp bladed weaponry and protects him from sub-sonic bullets. This thick hide like skin is also what provides them with insulation against cold, however, it is particularly flammable and makes Samael weak to fire as fire burns off this outer layer of skin, and not only causes extreme pain, but it also makes him vulnerable to other weapons such as daggers, arrows, etc. Despite this, he seems to be very resistant to pain, such as enduring a barrage of punches from an amateur boxer or enduring being stabbed in his stomach and only seems to particularly express pain when in contact with fire. Wendigo's must also have fast twitch fibers that are rich in myoglobin and mitochondria as when combined with their strong muscles and bones, they are able to achieve a burst of enhanced speed and while they cannot maintain this speed for over 30-35 seconds, it still allows them to move as fast as 63 fps, which is enough to appear as a blur to the untrained human eye. However, this speed does not extend to his reaction timing, agility or striking speed and purely travel speed; which while can enable him to sneak up on a person in a matter of moments, can be overcome with certain quirks or by paying attention and having honed reflexes. The quirk also causes him to hibernate but instead of hibernating during winter like most animals, his quirk causes him to hibernate during spring and all of summer, as such, he is actually more active during monsoon and winter. Trivia * Windigo or Wendigo is a mythical man-eating monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of the United States and Canada. The wendigo may appear as a monster with some characteristics of a human or as a spirit who has possessed a human being and made them become monstrous. It is historically associated with murder, insatiable greed, and the cultural taboos against such behaviors. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks